pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raichu
/ |dexsinnoh=105 |dexcekalos=037 |evofrom=Pikachu |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |type=Electric |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Field |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Raichu (Japanese: ライチュウ Raichuu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Raichu is a rodent-like Pokémon, similar to its previous evolution forms. Unlike Pichu or Pikachu, which both have yellow fur, Raichu has orange-brown fur. It has long ears and feet, but has stubby arms with no noticeable fingers. Additionally, its electrical sacs are yellow, unlike its previous form's red coloring. It has a plump white belly, the tips of its arms and toes are brown. The soles of its feet are tan-colored and the paw pads on the undersides are yellowish orange. Raichu also have a long, thin, black tail that ends in a large lightning bolt shape. Male Raichu have larger "lightning bolt tails" than females. They are also bigger than their previous evolved forms. Special abilities Raichu has the ability Static and the hidden ability Lightning Rod. Static allows Raichu to paralyze its foe when making a physical move. Lightning Rod allows Raichu to draw in all -type attacks. Evolution Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu, and the final evolutionary form of Pichu. Pikachu can evolve into Raichu by the use of a Thunder Stone. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Raichu |redblue=Power Plant (Blue only), Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Pikachu |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Pikachu |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Pikachu |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Pikachu|erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Pikachu |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Pikachu|dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Pikachu |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pikachu |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Pikachu |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Pikachu |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Raichu |Channel=Viridian Forest |RS Pinball=Evolve Pikachu |Trozei=Secret Storage 8, Mr. Who's Den|PMD1=Evolve Pikachu |PMD2=Sky Stairway |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range, Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Ice Lake Almia Castle, Volcano Cave |Rumble=Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power. |yellow=When electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. It also glows in the dark. |gold=When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. |silver=If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up. |crystal=If its electric pouches run empty, it raises its tail to gather electricity from the atmosphere. |ruby=If the electrical sacks become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest. |sapphire=This Pokémon exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in darkness. Raichu searches for electricity by planting its tail in the ground. |emerald=If it stores too much electricity, its behavior turns aggressive. To avoid this, it occasionally discharges excess energy and calms itself down. |firered=Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint. |leafgreen=Its long tail serves as ground to protect itself from its own high-voltage power. |diamond=It turns aggressive if it has too much electricity in its body. It discharges power through its tail. |pearl=It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size. |platinum=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. |heartgold=When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. |soulsilver=If the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up. |black=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. |white=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. |black 2=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. |white 2=Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. |x=When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. |y=It can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size. |or = Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. |as = This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Tutoring Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 026 |rbspr = RB 026 front.png |yspr = Y 026 front.png |grnspr = GR 026 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 026 front.png |slvspr = S 026 front.png |cryspr = C 026 front.gif |IIback = |gldsprs = |slvsprs = |crysprs = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 026 front.png |emeraldspr = E 026 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 026 front.png |IIIback = BackRaichuGENIII.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny(RS)Raichu.png |emeraldsprs = ShinyEmeraldRaichu.gif |frlgsprs = FrLgRaichuShiny.png |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 026 front.png |dpsprf = DP 026f front.png |ptspr = Pt 026 front.png |dpsprfs = RaichuuDPSprFS.png |ptsprf = Pt 026f front.png |ptsprfs = RaichuuPTSprFS.png |IVback = RaichuGENIVBack.png |dpsprs = ShinyRaichu(DP)Sprite.png |ptsprs = RaichuSHINYSpritePt.png |IVbacks = |IVbackf = RaichuGENIVBack.png |IVbackfs = |hgssspr = HGSS 026 front.png |hgsssprs = RaichuuHGSSSprS.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 026f front.png |hgsssprfs = RaichuuHGSSSprFS.png |bwspr = Raichu BW.gif |bwsprf = Raichu BW female.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprf = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Raichu XY.gif |xysprs = Raichu Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = |orassprs = |VIback = Raichu Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Raichu Back Shiny XY.gif }} Side game data |number=003 |pokemon=Raichu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 4 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by powerfully blasting thunderbolts from its body. |hp=1540 |onsight=No reaction. }} Appearances Anime Raichu made its debut appearance in the episode Electric Shock Showdown, under the ownership of Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader in Vermilion City. In this episode Ash's Pikachu is defeated in a one-on-one battle with Lt. Surge's Raichu, which then leads to Surge commenting on how Ash could never defeat his Raichu because his Pikachu was too weak. Ash and Pikachu both, refusing to go through with evolving Pikachu in order to increase its power, face off against Lt. Surge again, this time using speed rather than power. By tiring Raichu out, Pikachu defeats Raichu and wins the battle. Another Raichu, under the ownership of a trainer named Sho, was seen in Pika and Goliath!. Sho's Raichu used Hyper Beam at point blank range on Ash's Pikachu causing it to be in critical condition. This episode was very similar to the previously mentioned Electric Shock Showdown episode. A different Raichu appeared in The Orange Islands in Stage Fight! under the ownership of one of the performers Kay. When Kay first got Raichu she got scared of being shocked when it discharged electricity when it hugged her as such Raichu got nervous around people. But because of Ash they eventually made up and became a proper team and Raichu started performing with the other show Pokémon. Another Raichu, named "Sugar" was seen under the ownership of an elderly woman named Abigail in the episode Cooking up a Sweet Story. In the first episode of the Summer Camp for Pokémon episodes, Ash was given a Raichu to train and battle who was shy but warmed up to Ash but Ash had to return it after the battle. *Volkner's Raichu *Katrina's Raichu *Kay's Raichu *Ellen's Raichu *Sho's Raichu *Sugar *Summer Academy's Raichu Trivia *Pokédex entries say that Raichu can discharge up to 100,000 volts, enough to paralyze a Dragonite. The Pokémon Stadium entry says that it can only do 10,000 however. *In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Raichu appears in Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Pikachu defeats him in battle, he becomes Pikachu's teacher, able to upgrade his Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, and Dash. *In one of its Pokédex entries, an Indian elephant is mentioned, which is interesting because in the Pokémon World such animals don't exist. An Indian elephant is also mentioned in one of the Pokedex entries for Gastly. Origins The name Raichu originates from the Japanese word rai, which means "thunder," and "chuu," a word referring to the squeak made by a mouse. Its name is also very similar to the Raiju, a lighting creature from Japanese mythology. Physiologically, Raichu resembles the kangaroo rat. Gallery 026Raichu_OS_anime.png 026Raichu_OS_anime_2.png 026Raichu_AG_anime.png 026Raichu_Dream.png 026Raichu_Pokemon_Stadium.png 026Raichu_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 026Raichu_Pokemon_Conquest.png nl:Raichu Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon